


I would've bought you dinner first (Remix)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Events and Bang Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, Confused Steve Rogers, Flirting, M/M, Polyamory First Meeting, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Stuckony Server Remix Event, Top Steve Rogers, established winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Original summary:"Steve meets Tony on the set of a porno movie. A porno movie meet cute.To which I added the very important Stuckony question of, what would have happened if Tony and Bucky were in a committed relationship with each other already. Fun things, obviously.





	I would've bought you dinner first (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I would've bought you dinner first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010358) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow). 

> Heya! The Stuckony Server reached 400 members and with that our lovely mod Roe launched a Remix event! It has been a joy to create for the wonderful stories I was able to claim and more than that, to see the sheer excitement of everyone involved and the community bonding it has allowed for: amazing all around!
> 
> This fic is a remix of the master of our craft, Stuckony (and Stickony) guru and a dear friend Bill_Longbow and damn if I'm not looking at you all with her fave puppy eyes emoji if you've not read her fic already. You need to, it's brilliant, and one of the first fics I read in the fandom and I am so so lucky to have been able to remix it. 💜
> 
> It was betad by the amazing betheflame who's been hard at work volunteering left and right so cheers to her as well, you are a rare gem. 💙
> 
> And now onto the fic and moodboard!

Steve didn’t know when the odd sensation at the back of his neck started to grow stronger than some sort of itch, easy to ignore and file away to be studied later. As it was, the more time passed and the more positions the director led them to settle in, the more Steve felt like groaning. 

He wasn’t uncomfortable, per se. In this line of work you had to be subjected to an awful lot to get really uneasy - he _ was _ Mr.Right, pornstar of the year three years in a row after all. His pedigree did nothing for how strange this situation was though.

The way his co-star managed to go from beautifully submissive and begging for it to his cheeky and confident real-life self was one thing; the way Steve felt when the man licked his lips suggestively was another; but the wink and frankly blindingly brilliant smile he noticed him giving to the man standing right by Rhodey after lunch? Steve didn’t want to look too closely at the way it made his stomach churn.

Lunch break _ had _ been delightful, it was true. Everyone had been nothing if not welcoming and actually funny throughout the meal. Tony had made him feel right at home in the middle of a crew that clearly meant more to him than any team Steve had worked with had ever meant to him. 

Until a man, as square in the shoulders as he was at the jaw, had arrived, blue eyes piercing the scene with their clarity and focus and something shifted. No one else seemed to pay attention to it, they just kept on laughing and eating and joking around until Steve thought maybe he was reading too much into it; or he really should stop hawking on Tony. Maybe.

Except there was no mistaking the look in Tony’s eyes once he spotted the brunette who was obviously waiting for that precise moment where Tony would look up.

Steve’s gut-reaction had nothing to do with jealousy, nor lust. Nothing at all. And this Bucky, as he’d learned the man was called, wasn’t even that pretty to look at. 

_ Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that Rogers. _

Something seemed to pass the two men, like a muted conversation that was all eyebrows raising and eyes narrowing and smiles shifting minutely to form words that didn’t morph into sounds, ever. Steve had no idea what was being said but Tony laughed next to him and _ Bucky _ finally moved from his spot at the door of the room they were having lunch in. He didn’t stop until he was behind Tony and his hands were massaging the man’s scantily clad shoulders. 

Tony’s eyes seemed to relax in the corners, an almost imperceivable melting of wrinkles that were barely set in the fine skin there and smoothed out under the touch. 

Steve was definitely watching Tony a little more closely than what would be considered professional. He cleared his throat quietly and got up, his sandwich not even half eaten. 

He walked onto the next set determined to keep himself in check and here it started, a random point at the back of his neck, burning like someone was boring a hole into it. Which is exactly how he found Bucky looking at him when they were asked to switch positions. Tony did his thing where he seemed to be flirting and Steve was starting to sweat for a reason entirely truer than the way he’d been snapping his hips desperately into Tony’s tight heat moments before. And yet, right after that the man was doing a half turn and sent a wink that had Bucky blushing across the room. 

Nothing made any sense anymore; or Steve was losing his mind, possibly both. 

It stopped to matter when he lost himself in the seemingly endless string of positions and angles and lights he and Tony were watched and filmed in. Steve forgot about the way his loins burned from more than just Tony’s eyes on him when he had him pinned underneath his body, their sweat mingling together and slicking their way into more acrobatic bending and more forceful thrusts. 

Steve definitely forgot about his confused state of mind when he finally got to come and parted from Tony’s body leaving him with a necklace of his semen adorning the beauty that were this man’s collarbones. 

It all came back in a rush when the time came to get into the showers to rinse the marathon that had been this day of shooting. Steve’s mind was filled with the memories of how Tony had looked and felt under his hands, against him, on him; but Tony was already in the room when Steve got there and it just didn’t feel right to cling to said images with the man standing right next to him, it wasn’t professional, he shouldn’t--

But then Tony turned off the water, still covered in soap but apparently on the verge of asking or saying something and Steve couldn’t help hanging onto that look. It was pathetic how hooked he was, really. 

“I’m Tony,” the man said rather anti-climactically and yet, Steve smiled for it.

“Steve,” he extended his foamy hand and Tony shook it with his equally slippery hand.

Someone cleared their throat behind Steve and before he could turn around to confirm his suspicions, the look on Tony’s face did it for him. _ Bucky _.

Tony didn’t take his hand away from Steve’s, not right away at least. Instead, he beckoned Bucky closer with his free hand and only let go of Steve after giving a gentle squeeze around his palm.

“C’mere,” Tony said, grinning, “Haven’t seen ya in too long.”

Bucky did go, and Steve watched, transfixed, as the man let go of the towel that was previously covering his modesty and walked straight in Tony’s open arms, then kept walking until he had Tony’s back plastered to the tiles of the shower room. _ Fuck _, that was hot. 

Steve felt like a voyeur. He didn’t want to feel like that, why did they think they could do that right in front of him? Hug closer than human beings should be able to hug while stark-naked and panting in each other’s mouths. 

Steve turned abruptly, intent on rinsing himself as quickly as he could manage and getting out of there before he saw anything else. 

He didn’t though. Not when the next thing he heard was Tony moaning harshly. Oh, he’d done plenty of that over the course of the day for sure but this one sounded so much more real Steve couldn’t help but look. 

Gone were the high-pitched whines that echoed on every wall of the set, all replaced by breathy little intakes of hair and whimpers that cut Steve's oxygen supplies rather short. 

Tony's head was thrown backwards against the wall while Bucky attacked his neck with a passion that couldn't _ not _ be born from years of practice. Every movement Bucky went through, every nip and lick, Steve could see found their target writhing just a tad more desperately. 

His eyes were closed but Tony's eyebrows told everything there was to know about the delicious torture that were Bucky's ministrations and the man himself couldn't seem to stop grinding more and more roughly against Tony's stomach. 

Steve started feeling self-conscious again, a witness to something that wasn't meant to be seen or filmed or anything, something private that he shouldn't be watching. His dick was back to being painfully hard even as his stomach clenched from unease. His hands twitched at his sides and his eyes stung a bit from all the water that fell into them as he stayed rooted to his spot. 

He was once again gearing up to get the hell out of there when Tony's eyes flew open and Steve gasped at the raw want he saw in those eyes, not unlike how the man had looked at him through their scenes and yet, wholly different. 

Bucky stopped what he was doing in increments until all that stayed were the little thrusts of his hips that were sure to bring the two men's cocks together every time. He turned his head around until his cheek rested against Tony's and he freed one of his hands.

Steve's eyes went round at the come hither motion of the man's fingers in his direction. 

"C'mere, _ Mr.Right _," Bucky's voice was deep and hushed with lust and Steve's dick tapped against his stomach with the force of his own arousal.

He didn't know how he got there, didn't command his feet so, but one moment he was standing under the spray of his part of the showers and the next Bucky had maneuvered them all until Steve was standing behind Tony and they were sandwiching the shorter man.

"This should be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Two more remixes to come! One for Shi's fic One, Two, Three and one for Gabby227's fic The Only One who Could Reach Me!


End file.
